


Hours Til Dawn

by dearxalchemist



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: “...And how can I sleep when you’re pawing away at me?” Her words are muffled against his jawline, lips trailing lower for a nibble. Warmth spreads across his chest at her words and actions as she rolls her body to face his. She tangles with him like the sheets do on lazy Sunday mornings. He promises to stay, they both know he won't. Dawn isn't a place for black cats and arachnids.





	Hours Til Dawn

Sliding into thousand count sheets was always nice, but sliding up into thousand count sheets with a warm body was nicer than anything he’s faced all week. It was a week of petty criminals and unorganized crime. None of that mattered now as he felt the fatigue settle in. Felicia stretches under the covers, her fingers reaching for him. It was too early for the Black Cat to still be up, dawn was only an hour or so away. Felicia yawns and stretches like her namesake. Her legs brushed his, bare and smooth, warm to the touch. Peter found himself fitting against her like the last piece in a bizarre puzzle that resembled his life. 

“... Spider,” She yawns and rolls over onto her back, platinum hair spilling onto his pillow. Peter barely pulled the mask off of his head, leaving it on the nightstand, thankful for the darkness of her loft. His hand smoothed over her middle. The silk of her nightgown was soft under his calloused hand, palm scrunching up the fabric. Exhaustion ran through him to his bones, he was already feeling the tug of sleep when she folded into him. The two of them tangling between expensive sheets and a heavy duvet that keeps the chill of February out. 

Peter’s eyes are closed when she rolled into him, head tucking under his chin, nails on the small of his naked back. In the dark they can be like this, intimate and quiet, resting. There’s no running right now, no chase that lasts the lengths of the city. Felicia is all soft curves under deadly muscles and he finds himself outlining them in the dark. Calloused hands sliding over the slope of her hip, thumb trailing just under the lace scallop that caps the end of the silk nightgown. Something warm touches just under his jaw, across his throat and he feels the familiar swipe of her tongue, lazy and soft. 

“You should be asleep,” Peter chastises softly knowing it will do him no good. The Cat will always do what she wants, when she wants, and he simultaneously admires her while cursing her in a chase. 

“And how can I sleep when you’re pawing away at me?” Her words are muffled against his jawline, lips trailing lower for a nibble. Warmth spreads across his chest at her words and actions as she rolls her body to face his, sliding her legs between his own. She tangles with him like the sheets do on lazy Sunday mornings.

“Cat,” He murmurs, “I need to sleep. We need sleep.” 

Peter tries and fails miserably at building a case to sleep as her palm slides down his bare chest to the lip of spandex hugging his hips. Her fingers flex out over the growing bulge in his pants and when he hisses, she knows she’s won. Felicia presses a kiss to his collarbone and he swears it burns like a brand as her nimble fingers work their way into his pants. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep,” She plays with him, cat and spider, with a verbal batting with her fingers curling around his hardening length. Felicia pressed closer, mouth drawing down his chest as his own hands pulled her in tight. One of his hands slid up into her snarled mess of hair while the other pressed over her hip. 

“Cat.” He tries to growl but it comes out breathy and uncontrolled with the press of her thumb over the head of his cock. She knew exactly how to lead him into oblivion. 

“Spider,” She teases with another swipe of her tongue and then he’s pulling her up for a kiss. They meet like two lost souls reuniting after a century apart. He kisses her until she’s breathless, until her lips bruise along his own with her sharp teeth tugging at his lower lip. Felicia doesn’t ask permission for her tongue to take advantage of his own. She takes what she wants, always pulling her hands on him like he’s another gem to seize. Her hand tightens around him and Peter finds himself breaking the kiss just to roll them both over, pushing her under him with strength he usually reserves for outside of the bedroom. Felicia lets out a laugh, vibrant and mischievous with her hand sliding away from his pants as her other trailed down the front of his chest. 

Peter buries his head in the crook of her neck, planting kisses there and trailing down to the lacey edges of the silk. His tongue swiping along the swell of her breasts as he tastes the salt and draws a trail until he runs out of flesh. She shivers under him, arching her back and falling victim to the soft pillows behind her. She is rumpled with sleep, but still beautiful in the beams of moonlight making their entry into her loft. He marvels at the sight of her, drinks it in slowly with his hands inching up the fabric of her nightgown. He exposes her thighs first then the shape of her hips. Bit by bit he brings Felicia into the moonlight with calloused fingers trailing up to the elastic line of expensive panties. Panties he knows she wore just to match, just to torment him as he pulls them down. As she raises a knee to help, he presses a kiss to the top of it, then another to the inside of her thighs as he tosses the fabric aside. They land somewhere on the floor and she doesn’t protest in the slightest as he drags her down to the middle of the bed with him. 

He takes his time. It’s an agonizing trail he strikes against her thighs with soft kisses and sharp bites between them. He feels the muscles in her thighs tense up and threaten to close over him, but he holds strong. Felicia closes her eyes and lets her lips part in shallow pants as he finally finds himself home with an eager tongue. The first taste makes her moan and his own follows suit as she grinds up against his mouth, trying to put pressure where she’s on fire. His teeth grazed her sensitive lips, then he went back to a feast that had her shouting out rude and cruel words, twisting her hands into his soft brown hair just to hear his name on her shouts. Felicia wrapped a leg over his shoulder and shuddered as he slipped a finger inside of her and then a second. He pulled her to the edge of bliss then let it ebb away, slowing his movements just to feel her impatience in the form of her foot hitting him between his shoulder blades. The frustrated growl followed, the one that made him grin just before he lapped at her once more. The smugness he held in this moment was more than enough to push her over the edge. He pushes his tongue flat against the sensitive spot between her legs and let her grind against him as she came in a shuddering mess.

“Ah, oh.” She breathes with her arm folding over her face, lips parted with a soft pant as he kissed the inside of her thigh once more. She shivers and there’s a faint flush across her chest. Peter kisses higher until he’s nipping the underside of one breast and just as his hips find hers, she’s rolling them over. They roll until the edge of the mattress is biting into his back. Felicia pushes him down, knee dangerously close to his stomach to hold him down as she fans her fingers over his chest with her silver kissed hair curtaining over them. He can see her tell-tale smirk curling at her lips even in the moonlight. 

“Well,” She muses softly, leaning in and aiming for his mouth. Peter tilts his head up, expecting a kiss but Felicia never gives him what he wants. She never stays clean, never gives in, this too will fade as the night does when the sun rises over the city. Her fingers drum across his chest, out of sync with his heartbeat that is hammering away as she presses her hips over his. His cock is caught in the softness of her thighs where she tortures him with slow movements. Felicia’s hands sink lower and she pushes his pants down just enough until they bunch at his thighs as she frees his cock. 

Peter’s chest shudders with his breath as she rocks over him once more, sliding her hand between them to guide him into her. It happens in an instant, the snap of her hips and the feeling of being full. Peter groans and his hands instantly find her hips. He drags her down, leaving little space between them as he thrusts upwards. His heels dig into the mattress, dipping under the weight of him as she starts her tease that he can’t help but yield to. His knuckles go bloodless but he holds to her as she slowly rocks down over his cock, moaning with her head tilting back and lips parted to the ceiling. Her long hair dips down against the small of her back and he forces his fingers to grip against the flesh of her ass. He digs his nails into the soft muscled flesh and she moans again. Her moans drive him on and Felicia tightens around him. 

He lets her keep this slow pace until he can’t stand it. He pushes his heels into the mattress and drives up, knocking her balance off pace just enough to roll them over. Felicia growls and Peter smiles now. His hands are wrapping around her body like he’s a long time lover, one that won’t leave when dawn breaks. She feels him pulling her hips higher, feels his lips connect with the valley of her breasts as he drives his cock home. Sweat beads up along the both of them, their skin is slick and he draws the tip of his tongue up along her collarbone just to taste the salt there. Felicia moans at the contact. Her arms are winding around him now, legs too, locking tight. He’s trapped against her with his rocking hips stuttering now. He’s lost with the feeling of heat and her heels digging into his back to urge him on. 

Peter babbles now.

Felicia rolls her eyes. He’s a talker, one with sweet romantic words that mean practically nothing when they’re on their chase. She raises a hand and pushes her palm over his mouth, “Quiet lover,” She insists, arching her hips up.

He moans into her palm, eyes rolling back as he buries himself between her legs, his movements more and more erratic. She curls her fingers over his jaw and whispers encouragement now, “Yeah, yeah there, right there lover.” 

Peter doesn’t stand a chance as soon as she guides his hand down between them for a calloused finger to rub her clit, she goes over the edge once more and he follows with just enough self control to pull out. He finishes with the stroke of his hand against her thighs, leaving her messy and empty. Felicia stretches like a cat and he’s shuddering while her lips kiss his temple. Slowly the world comes back into focus for him and he pulls away to pad around her apartment. He knows his way around while she lounges back in the bed, sated and happy. Her lips are forever sharp with a smile, hair snarled, muscles warm and sore in the best possible way. Peter makes his way into her bathroom and runs the sink until the water is warm. A stray cat curls at his foot, Luna has made her way in for the night, a little black cat with a white patch on her nose, she’s taken a liking to him. He finds her fur on his suit when he’s at home and constantly reminds himself to buy one of those lint rollers as he wets a rag and comes back to the bed. Felicia is half-asleep, eyes lowered but she lets him slide back into the bed. She snatches the rag from him and wipes between her thighs, cleans herself up before cleaning him up as well, not letting him work anymore as her mouth finds his for another kiss just before the rag hits the floor with a soft slap.

“Come to bed lover,” She whispers against his mouth, “stay awhile.”

“I’ll stay.” 

It’s a lie, but she lets it slide and moves over just enough to pull him under the covers with her where they can tangle together.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Lightly-super-lightly edited. I've never really written these two outside of drabbles and little tumblr prompts. So this is different for me but I am absolutely head over heels for these two. Come scream with me on tumblr @felicia-parker


End file.
